


Cruz' Baby

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Cruz' Baby [1]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Babies, Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after Cars 3, Lightning and Cruz have a baby.





	Cruz' Baby

Lightning McQueen was pacing back and forth until he hears a soft baby cry.

A doctor walked to Lightning McQueen

"It's a girl"

Lightning walked into a room.

Cruz was holding her newborn daughter.

Lightning walked to Cruz.

Cruz said "Lightning meet our newborn daughter Maricruz McQueen"

Maricruz cooed.

Lightning said "Aww hi Maricruz"

But Maricruz starts to cry

Cruz said "Shh it's okay Maricruz"

Cruz began to hum a lullaby

Maricruz yawned and fell asleep.

Lightning wipes the tears from his eyes

"Beautiful"

The End


End file.
